


Feeling Hot, Hot, Hot

by Glass_Oceans



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Because Hux will never be able to figure out the secret of Phasma's armour, M/M, No-one is comfortable in this situation, Oral Sex, Sweat, so much sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: When environmental controls on the Finalizer break down, getting close is the last thing on Hux's mind, but the first on Kylo's.





	Feeling Hot, Hot, Hot

General Armitage Hux, General of the First Order, Commander of the resurgent-class battlecruiser Finalizer, believed in setting an example for his officers to follow. So under no circumstances would he permit a loosening of any regulations. 

Hux ground his teeth so hard he suspected that several might crack as another drop of what was surely mostly sweat at this stage, loosened itself from the hairs at the back of his neck to dribble down his neck and below the collar of his uniform. 

“Lieutenant, report” he snapped as the droplet moved between his shoulder blades. 

“Ah..” Mitaka was red in the face, and sweating profusely. He licked moisture from his lip as he replied. “Engineering still haven’t found the fault sir. All shifts have been called to duty and all droids deployed to find the error.”

“And the stormtroopers?”

“Those conditioned for the current climate have been despatched to assist,” came Phasma’s collected voice from behind him. “Those unable to deal with the conditions have been despatched to the hangar bays, to reduce the strain on the med wards.”

Hux turned to glare at Phasma, still looking pristine and unaffected in her chrome armour. He knew he painted no prettier a picture than Mitaka, but it was infuriating to practically feel the chill smugness radiating from his captain. He had been sure that her armour had not been fitted with a cooling system, but now he wasn’t so sure. 

A chime from the datapad in his hand brought his attention back. Holding it out, he could see his pre-set alarm had warned of the end of his second shift. He sighed. The environmental conditions on board the Finalizer had started malfunctioning not long into his first shift, a gradual rise in both heat and humidity that had been stalled, but not altogether stopped. Conditions had become intolerable in many parts of the ship, with several sections down to skeleton crews, and the med bays swamped as people collapsed from heat exhaustion. Those in armour were hardest hit, so the least Hux could do was to oversee his bridge until the problem was fixed. 

Two shifts in and his uniform was clinging to him like a second skin. He was sure his gloves squelched each time he clenched his fist, and that his legs would be chaffed raw from where the wool of his jodhpurs twisted around. The problem was not fixed, but a man had his limits damnit. Even General Hux. 

Hux turned back to address Phasma, when a soft noise from the bridge got his attention. 

“What was that?” he asked, frowning at the various stations. 

“That, ah, was Thanisson, sir,” Mitaka replied, stepping back as two of the other petty officers went past, Thanisson’s senseless body between them. Hux’s mouth twisted wryly as he watched the slight man being carried out and towards med bay. 

“Captain Phasma, you have the bridge,” he said, handing over his datapad. “I’m returning to my quarters for a change of uniform and as cool a shower as the current conditions will allow.”

“Sir.” 

Phasma took the pad with a nod, stepping up to Hux’s station overlooking the bridge. Hux cast his eyes over the space one more time before leaving. Most of the stations were unmanned now, many officers being unable to cope with the stifling conditions. Mitaka was one of the unfortunates who was both able to cope with the heat, just, and had turned up to his shift when the problem was well advanced, his uniform already restricting his movements as he saluted to Hux before taking his station. He kept his eyes fixed to his screen now, tongue flicking out to lick his lips compulsively as sweat ran down his face. 

Hux refused to do anything but walk calmly to his quarters, no matter how desperate he was to shed the sodden uniform. The corridors were uncommonly empty, there wouldn’t be anyone to see… he ground his teeth again, straightening his back and fighting the binding of the fabric around his legs; limping would be nothing more than self-pity and he would not succumb to such petty concerns. 

He didn’t allow his posture to relax until the doors of his quarters closed behind him. The air was no less close in his rooms, but at least here he didn’t have to keep up appearances. He rolled his neck and shoulders, willing some of the tension away. The back of his neck felt horribly sticky where the pomade had melted away, but he was grateful that the style had at least held in place; having to wear a hat to keep his hair under control would have been a torture too far. 

Letting his head fall forward again, he lifted his hands to begin peeling his gloves off. Where normally the kid leather would slip cleanly off when he tugged at the fingertips, this time they clung to every part of his skin, resisting his attempts to separate them from his body. He was forced to pull the gloves off from the hem, turning them almost completely inside out as they came off. The lining was soaked through, his fingertips pale and wrinkled from the time spent stewing in their own juices. Hux’s lips curled in disgust as he threw the gloves onto his desk. They might not even be salvageable after this. 

The belt came next, clasp undone and leather loop dropped to the floor. The tunic next, Hux opened the clasps closest to his neck first, as sigh escaping his lips as his body breathed the relief of even that much exposed skin. Hux fought with the tunic as it clung to his shoulders, but he was not so far gone as to actually let the whine that was building in his throat escape. When the alert of the environmental problems had arrived before he dressed for the day, he forewent his shirt, hoping the lack of even one such slight layer would help. It was a mixed blessing now as the sweat damn wool twisted in his armpits and clung to his back as he fought to pull it off. When it finally came free, arms twisting inside out in the process, he flung it to the floor and stood over it, panting. 

The relief was short lived as became acutely aware of the stained and sodden tank that had twisted around his stomach. He grit his teeth even as the whine broke free this time, grimacing as he was forced to pull it over his head, the hem catching and pulling his hair into complete disarray. The garment dropped from limp fingers as he tilted his head towards the ceiling. This was easily the most disgusting state he had ever been in his life. 

At that moment he heard the sound of his door opening, and in strode Ren. He was dressed in him gym sweats, pants riding low on his hips, baggy t-shirt and a towel slung over one shoulder. His hair was plastered to his face, but it didn’t seem to bother him as he bend to pull off his gym shoes, winking at Hux as he did. 

Ah yes, he thought, trust the universe to one up him. 

He glared at Kylo as he straighten and stretched, his exposed skin glistening with sweat. He looked like a sculptor’s dream, all sleek and polished perfection. Hux didn’t need a mirror to know how unappealing he looked right now, all flushed and clammy skin. He couldn’t even bear to touch himself, arms held unnaturally away from his body as if to encourage the circulation of non-existent breezes. 

“How can you even work out when the environmental controls are off?” he sneered. 

Kylo dropped his arms and grinned. 

“I like it when it’s warm; keeps me supple.”

Kylo’s grinned turned lascivious, his eyes darkening as he began to stalk towards Hux. He reached for the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it off as he moved, revealing more glistening, ruddy skin. Hux’s eyes widened as he read Kylo’s intent, and he started to back up, though not nearly fast enough. Ren slid his arms around Hux’s waist, almost literally for the amount of sweat that was still pouring off him, and held him close, his fingers rubbing gently at the small of his back. 

“Oh, stars, no,” Hux whimpered as his skin melded to Kylo’s.

“Admit it, you like me like this-”

“Noo-”

“-when I’m all sweaty from the gym-”

Hux closed his eyes, shaking his head as he wished for darkness to claim him. 

“And I can warm you up- ow! The hell was that for?”

“Kriffing idiot, the whole damn ship is too warm, or hadn’t you noticed.”

Hux shoved ineffectually at Kylo, doing nothing to remove himself from the hold the other man had on him. 

“I came back here to shower and change my uniform, not to let you make me even more disgusting than I already am.”

Kylo drew back to look at Hux, his eyes hooded in displeasure, his gorgeous full lips already drawing into a pout. He tightened his grip on Hux’s waist, holding him even closer as he leaned in to whisper in his ear;

“You do like me like this, no matter how much you claim otherwise.”

Hux shuddered as his cock gave a traitorous twitch, and from Kylo’s chuckle in his ear, he’d felt it too. He let one hand drop to Hux’s hip, holding him close so Hux could feel the half hard length of him as he rolled his own hips. 

“I think you like me to come and make you disgusting…”

“Well, sorry to say, but the ship’s systems have gotten there before you on this round.”

The skin of Hux’s chest screamed in irritation as Kylo abruptly pulled away from him, the rest of his body fighting conflicting messages of _coolerit’scoolernow_ and _pressurebringiback_. 

“Damnit Hux, I was trying to set a mood here!”

“Your mood couldn’t have waited for a better time?”

Kylo shrugged, managing to look both like the mouth watering specimen he was and a kicked puppy at the same time. 

“It’s just… you look really hot. I come in, and you’re standing there in just your trousers, glaring at me like that...”

“Yes, Kylo, I’m hot. The ship is hot. Everything is too damn hot.”

“So… you don’t want to-”

“I… Kylo, it’s too damn warm.”

“...that’s not a no.”

Hux sighed, fingers pulling fitfully at the opening of his trousers. He dropped his hands as Kylo approached again, fingers deftly opening the button and fly. 

“Kylo…”

“You know I’ll make it good for you.”

Hux sighed again as Kylo pushed the trousers down his hips slightly, fingers pressing inside the elastic of his underwear. 

“It’s too warm…”

“You don’t even have to do anything. I’ll do the work.”

Hux cocked his head at the offer, eyeing Kylo dubiously. Sensing the weakness, Kylo pressed onwards, moving his hands around to stroke at Hux through the cotton of his boxers. 

“Really. All you have to do is enjoy yourself.”

Hux sniffed, back straightening. 

“Very well,” he replied imperiously, pretending not to notice Kylo’s triumphant grin. 

He swallowed a shout as Kylo bent down, wrapping his arms around Hux’s hips, before turning and all but throwing him down on the bed. Kylo clambered onto the bed after him, straddling his hips with his knees, his hands either side of his head to form a cage with his body around him as he slowly lowered his body down onto Hux’s. Hux placed his hands on Kylo’s chest, doing nothing to hinder his slow descent. 

“I said it was too warm you oaf, you’re not helping.”

Kylo grinned as he lowered himself enough to catch Hux’s lips in a kiss, keeping the pressure light and teasing. Each time Hux tried to deepen the kiss, Kylo would pull away just enough to deny him, until he growled and fisted his hands in Kylo’s hair, pulling him close and thrusting his tongue into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo moaned around his tongue, letting his legs slide down the bed so he could grind his hips against Hux. 

Kylo grinned when Hux finally broke the kiss, gulping down air. His own hips rocked up against Kylo, one leg hooked now around Kylo’s ankle to give him the leverage he needed for the friction. 

“Is it still too hot?” he asked against Hux’s lips.

“Don’t be a smartarse,” Hux replied. “Get on with whatever you were planning.”

Kylo rolled off Hux without another word, flexing to sit up and slide down his own loose trousers. Hux watched him as he lay back, Kylo’s cock already hard and lying against his stomach. He licked his lips, but before he could suggest a course of action for Kylo, he shimmied down the bed, taking hold of Hux’s boots and pulling them carefully off. The socks followed shortly after, balled up and thrown into some dark corner of the room, but Hux couldn’t bring himself to care. The feeling of Kylo running his hands up Hux’s calves under the his trouser legs was almost as good as the relief of having his feet out of the boots. 

Hux moaned as Kylo reached up to tug his trousers and briefs down together. Kylo snickered, not for one moment believing that Hux’s pleasure had anything to do with his presence. Hux’s attention was not entirely on him… unless he were to stop removing his clothing. Grinning wickedly, Kylo paused in drawing Hux’s trousers off, leaning over him. Hux’s eyes snapped to Kylo, brow furrowing and some sharp retort ready on his lips. 

“Relax,” Kylo said, leaning past him. “I just needed to get supplies.”

Hux watched with narrowed eyes as Kylo retrieved the lube, tossing it onto the bedclothes before resuming his removal of Hux’s clothing. 

“You couldn’t have just done that with the Force and saved us both some time?”

“It was worth it to see the look on your face.”

Hux rolled his eyes, his frustration though was short lived as Kylo pulled the trousers free with a flourish, a soft yes escaping Hux’s lips. Kylo began to crawl back up Hux’s legs, mouthing wet kisses to his skin so he could taste the salt sweat that had gathered there. Hux was starting to squirming under the attention, so Kylo slowed, adding his tongue to the equation, gently spreading Hux’s legs as he laves broad stripes along the muscles, leaving him begging for the brief relief the cooling moisture afforded him. 

Settled between his legs, Kylo smiled down at the cock that stood hard and proud from Hux’s pubic hair, despite Hux’s own protests. Breathing deep, he leaned down and began to mouth around the root of his cock, tasting the sweat damp hair there. Hux’s arms were splayed out on the bed sheets, and he began to twist them in his hands as Kylo moved slowly up his cock. 

Kylo looked up as he reached the head of Hux’s cock, flattening his tongue to lick across it, watching the sensations course across his face. He looked like he was only a moment away from breaking, a moment away from declaring it all too much and abandoning Kylo to the marginally cooler environment of the ‘fresher. With one hand Kylo retrieved the lube, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. As he reached behind himself with one hand, with the other he held Hux’s cock steady as he swallowed him down to the root. 

Hux arched from the bed as Kylo’s throat fluttered about his cock, the bed sheets rising with him. Kylo took his hand away from Hux’s cock, trying to surreptitiously loosen the sheets from his skin before he noticed. He swallowed around Hux’s cock, hoping to distract him from his actions, even as Hux’s back arched close to snapping, his hips trying to delve deeper into Kylo’s mouth. 

Kylo’s actions weren’t completely unnoticed. Hux relaxed back onto the bed with a broken sigh as Kylo began bobbing his head, the damp sheets crumpled beneath him. After a moment's sighing under Kylo’s attention, he leaned up on his elbows. 

“What are you... Oh kriff, Kylo…”

Kylo looked up at Hux, never stopping his attentions as Hux’s eyes traveled down this body. With one hand gently holding Hux’s hips, the other was at work on his hole, three fingers already pumping inside him as he thought of riding Hux. 

“Oh kriffing hell Kylo…”

Hux collapsed back on the bed again, hips arching up into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo drew off his cock slowly, the hand at Hux’s hip pressing him into the bed as he removed his fingers from his ass and wiped the excess lube on the sheets. He wasted no time in moving back up the bed, desperate now to have Hux inside him. 

Hux lifted his head to watch as Kylo straddled Hux’s hips, and taking his cock in hand, pumping in a couple of times before he held it in place for him to slide onto. Hux’s mouth fell open as Kylo began to sink down on him, and as the head of his cock disappeared into Kylo’s body, his head fell back as if the strength had left his body. 

Kylo threw his own head back as he pushed himself down onto Hux’s cock, one hand reaching out to grip at the base of his own cock. Hux whimpered below him as Kylo bottomed out, his head falling from side to side as if were about to fly apart at any moment. There was barely any part of his skin that wasn’t flushed now, or prickled with sweat, his mouth open and panting as his body overheated. 

Kylo began to move, powerful legs lifting him up easily as Hux whined below him, hips fitfully trying to thrust up into Kylo even as his body fought against the heat of him. Hux’s eyes were screwed shut, his expression pained. Kylo could feel his own pleasure cresting rapidly. He’d been feeling half horny from his workout, and needed very little to take him over the edge. And whatever else might happen this evening, Hux would never forgive him if he didn’t get off too. 

Reaching behind him, Kylo ran his fingers over Hux’s balls, feeling them twitch under his fingertips before he moved further back, pressing in on his perineum. Hux came with a shout, fists clenched in the sheets as he released into Kylo. Kylo’s own cock twitched at the feeling, and Kylo pumped himself furiously, curling over Hux as he came over his stomach. 

When Hux softened and slipped out, Kylo fell to one side, far enough away that Hux’s body could cool off, but contorted so he could try and press unwelcome kisses to Hux’s neck. Hux’s eyes remained closed, and after a while Kylo began to drift off too, until Hux’s voice brought him back. 

“Oh… stars…”

He didn’t particularly sound pleased. 

“Oh kriffing hell Kylo…”

At all. 

“The kriff... The hell was I thinking agreeing to this…”

Kylo peeled open his eyes. Hux was sitting up on the bed, looking at the mess of come and lube on his own stomach. Kylo tried to look away before Hux could catch his eye, and his gaze fell instead on the sweat-angel Hux had left behind on the sheets. He froze, but before he could distract Hux, he’d twisted to look over his shoulder, letting out a high pitched sound of disgust at the strained sheets. 

“Oh stars… oh kriff…”

Hux kept up the litany of curses as he slid off the bed, fighting to leave the sheets behind him and stalked into the fresher. Kylo couldn’t make out what he said as he vanished around the corner, but he was pretty sure Hux was cursing him nine ways to hell, even more so when Hux’s voice raised in volume to shout “all your kriffing fault!”

Kylo rolled over on his back, contemplating Hux’s accusations. 

“Yes,” he said to himself, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “It is.”

Turning his head towards the refreshed, he called out to Hux. 

“Bring me a towel, would you?”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the godawful hot weather we had here recently, which I cannot cope with at all. If I had to suffer, at least one of the boys did too. 
> 
> My thanks to [woehuxbub](http://woehuxbub.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing this fic for me.


End file.
